Monkey D. Luffy
400,000,000 | height = 172cm/5'7.5" (Pre-timeskip excluding Chapter 1/Episode 4) 174cm/5'8.5" (Post-timeskip) | family = Monkey D. Garp (Grandfather) Monkey D. Dragon (Father) Curly Dadan (Adoptive Mother) Portgas D. Ace (Adoptive Brother) Sabo (Adoptive Brother) | village = Foosha Village | country = Goa Kingdom | goal = To find the One Piece and become the Pirate King. | occupation = Pirate; Captain | affiliation = Goa Kingdom (former) Dadan Family (former) Foosha Village Straw Hat Pirates Eleven Supernovas | chapter = Chapter 1 | episode = Episode 1 | japanese = Mayumi Tanaka | english = Colleen Clinkenbeard}} General Info Monkey D. Luffy is the main protagonist of the One Piece series and a famed pirate. He is the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and has a straw hat trademark. He is trying to become the Pirate King by finding the One Piece Treasure left by Gol D. Roger, in the Grand Line. He is the son of Monkey D. Dragon, the leader of the Revolutionary Army, and the grandson of Monkey D. Garp, a Vice-Admiral in the Marines. Personality Luffy's two dominant traits are his apparent lack of intelligence and his utter fearlessness. Luffy can easily be amazed by the simplest things, such as hermit crabs, and can be confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to another he may be unintentionally filling the other hole. He likes monsters and will ask weird creatures to join his crew (as seen in the Thriller Bark Arc, asking a talking tree to join his crew). He also has no knowledge of medicine. If Luffy finds something he does not understand, even if someone explains in detail, he calls it a "mystery thing". One of Luffy's running gags is asking "non-humans" such as Keimi and Brook if they can poop, in which case the answer is usually a yes. Another running gag is Luffy's slow reaction time, especially to freezing temperatures. The one thing that Luffy does not allow is someone or something getting involved in another person's fight. At these times Luffy shows both remarkable restraint during the battles, and rage when something or someone outside the battle is involved, especially if it is a person he considers a friend. Appearance Luffy is renowned for his trademark straw hat (from which he gets his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy"), which was lent to him when he was young by the legendary pirate captain, "Red-Haired" Shanks, who in turn received it from Gol D. Roger. He wears short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye (which he earned by stabbing a knife under his eye to show Shanks that he was tough) and short, messy black hair. He was severely wounded by Akainu in the Battle of Marineford, leaving a large X-shaped scar on his chest. Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. He is quite short since he appears dwarfed by most individuals in the series.